De pasteles, la luna y un cariño especial
by Mailen Ilen
Summary: Un one shot de Leona y Pantheon con mucho cariño :3 Una tarde, al calor del fuego y con Diana habiéndose revelado, el Artesano de la Guerra está preocupado por su querido Radiante Amanecer...aunque ninguno adivine que es amor lo que comienza a surgir...


-One shot—De pasteles, la luna, y un cariño especial

Lejos de la Liga, en el renombrado Monte Targon, el aire se sentía más pesado de lo normal. Y no era precisamente por la altura.

La vida en la aguerrida tribu de los Rakkor era conocida, admirada e incluso temida en toda Runaterra. Veneraban la lucha y el combate como formas de arte maestras, e instruían a todos los miembros varones del clan en el manejo de las armas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo desde que cumplían la edad necesaria para sostener una espada. Ante tal reverencia a sus creencias, cualquiera que las desestimara o negara era considerado poco menos que un traidor a su sangre e indigno de llamarse a sí mismo un rakkoriano, un completo error. Pero como no solía ocurrir seguido, nadie se preocupaba mucho.

No ocurría seguido…hasta ese día. Y lejos de la Liga, en medio de los aguerridos y fieros rakkorianos, los murmullos comenzaban a alzarse.

El hecho era el siguiente: Diana, la mejor amiga de la mismísima campeona de la tribu, se había revelado contra todo los Solari, los más altos miembros de la tribu, que vivían retirados en la punta del Monte, dedicados a una vida de recogimiento y oración frente a su Astro Rey, el que daba y quitaba la vida, el Sol, y se había inclinado a la oscuridad, a la Luna, para luego huir, sin olvidarse de amenazar diciendo que el que no rindiera culto a su Reina, sufriría el filo de su espada.

En este punto de lo ocurrido las opiniones se dividían. Algunos admiraban su valentía, y les intrigaba este nuevo poder al que se había entregado. Otros ni siquiera mencionaban su nombre, y la calificaban directamente de traidora y deshonra, ya que no sólo se había negado a venerar la lucha, sino que también al Sol. A otros no les importaba, no les afectaba en su diario vivir. Pero mientras Leona caminaba lentamente hacia su casa por una de las calles principales, todas las miradas se volteaban hacia ella sin distinción.

La chica solamente ignoraba las miradas de la gente y hacia como si nada. Quería llegar a su casa y ordenar también sus pensamientos frente a lo ocurrido. Todo había sucedido tan rápido…

Llegó, se dispuso a insertar su llave en la cerradura de la puerta, cuando notó con extrañeza que estaba abierta. La empujó lentamente con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha comenzaba a apretar el mango de su espada, que cargaba en todo momento. Echó un vistazo…y terminó botando al suelo su espada cuando vio a Pantheon, su mejor amigo, cerrando la puerta del horno de su cocina. Por su parte, el aludido dio un salto, del susto que le dio el ruido de la espada al caer.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?- bromeó el Artesano de la Guerra, mientras Leona solo reía.

-Que la gente suele preocuparse si encuentra la puerta de su casa abierta y a alguien usando su cocina-le contestó la chica mientras recogía su espada.

-Admite que mis pasteles lo valen.

-Bien…es cierto-contestó con una sonrisa. El talento del chico con la pastelería era algo que pocos habían tenido el honor de evaluar. Y más aún, muchos ignoraban que lo poseía. La fiereza del guerrero hacía difícil imaginar esa faceta que poseía.

La chica pasó a su habitación, mientras Pantheon acomodaba su escudo y su lanza junto a un sillón de tela roja en el living comedor. Se quitó el casco, dejando ver su cabello castaño y sus ojos un tono más oscuro, y se sentó en el mismo sillón a esperar.

Le preocupaba Leona. Es cierto, le molestaba lo que había hecho Diana, por irse lejos así, pero la primera estaba antes que eso. Había escuchado los rumores, como todos empezaban a cuestionar el poder de la campeona, porque si su propia hermana la había negado y le había escupido en la cara que su Sol no valía nada ¿qué se podía esperar de ella? Habían empezado a llamarla un fraude, a mirarla feo en la calle…y le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría ante ello. Porque ya había estado sometida a las críticas una vez, cuando se negó a luchar en la ceremonia del Rito de Kor, y si la gente la veía fallarles una vez más…temía lo que pudieran hacerle. Y…dentro de él…no quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

Leona salió de su habitación. Se había quitado su armadura dorada, y llevaba un sencillo suéter morado con cuello de tortuga, pantalones azules y calcetines de lana. Su cabello castaño reluciente estaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Pantheon la vio…e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. La conocía desde la infancia, y siempre había sido muy linda. Pero verla así…sentía que empezaba a necesitar otro adjetivo para describirla. Si la miraba mucho, ella podía notar este pensamiento.

-El calor ya abandonó esta montaña, y sigo sin comprender como puedes vestir siempre ese traje guerrero sin morir de frío.

-Soy el Artesano de la Guerra, Leona, el frio no me afecta.

-Bien, mega guerrero, ¿y si digo que calentaré agua para preparar té? Tus pasteles necesitan algo para acompañarse.

-No me negaría a algo caliente…

-No, no lo harias-dijo la chica riendo mientras sacaba un jarro de latón y lo llenaba con agua, para luego ponerlo en el fuego. Cuando Pantheon la veía cocinar así…sentía que su apodo, el Radiante Amanecer, cobraba mayor sentido.

Cuando estuvo lista, se sentó en otro sillón frente al guerrero. –Bien…quieres decir algo, ¿verdad?

-Diana…¿Diana ha vuelto a hablar contigo?

Leona bajó la cabeza, en una expresión de honda tristeza-No…supongo que se unirá a la Liga, para doblegar a los demás campeones a la Luna…y para doblegarme a mí-levantó los ojos-Pantheon, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? Yo…yo la hubiera aceptado de todas formas…pero por qué tuvo que recurrir a la violencia…

-Leona…yo creo que a ella la absorbió el poder simplemente. Se dejó llevar por ese aire de rebeldía. Piensa además como la trataban los ancianos. Creo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera reaccionado violentamente si no la dejaran hablar, si la hubieran condenado a muerte pese a tener pruebas contundentes de lo que pensaba.

-Tienes razón…ahí hubo una muy mala maniobra y actitud por parte de los ancianos. Pero ella jamás entendió que yo si la apoyaría…que podré ser la campeona del sol y todo lo que quieras, pero al fin y al cabo tengo mis propios pensamientos…¡al fin y al cabo ellos no me mandan del todo!

-Y te creo, calma.

-Es que…ay, Pantheon, es doloroso…yo le tengo mucho cariño, pero que haya amenazado así a nuestro pueblo…creo que es algo que no puedo perdonarle.

Pantheon la escuchaba, y veía como en sus ojos se manifestaba el enredo en su cabeza. Era algo que solía pasarle. Dio un suspiro, y se esforzó por escuchar sin interrumpirla.

-Y además, ahora la gente duda de mí. Ellos, que me reverenciaron de una forma impresionante cuando me dieron mi armadura y mi espada, ahora dudan de si lo que represento es algo que valga la pena seguir. ¿Tan escasas pueden ser las convicciones de una persona? ¿tan poca su fuerza de voluntad?

Aquí Pantheon se vio obligado a detenerla, o corría el riesgo de que ni siquiera se entendiera lo que decía, pues cuando algo la preocupaba, a la chica se le dificultaba incluso hablar. Se paró, y se agachó frente a ella, mirando directamente a sus ojos cafés. Tragó saliva.

-¿Y tan poca fe te tienes, que dudas por algo que dicen personas que solo saben comer, vestirse, y opinar mal de los demás? Eres…una excelente campeona, muy inteligente, buena persona, amable, cariñosa…y ves la lucha con ojos protectores, como algo que debe ser usado para proteger…y eso cuesta encontrarlo en otra persona…

Leona escuchaba y veía hablar a Pantheon, y sentía que empezaba a sonrojarse. Un calor inusitado en su pecho la desconcertaba. Pero a pesar de todo…se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado…y de que pensara todo eso de ella, al punto que se paró, y como él también se paró por la sorpresa, lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así un momento. El la rodeaba casi por completo, ya que ella era más bajita, y ella se sentía envuelta y protegida en sus brazos. Ninguno dijo nada…hasta que la chica dijo "gracias" y él le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

Ella era una guerrera…pero el calor que desprendía no era como el de un rakkoriano cualquiera. Era una fiereza impregnada de amor y protección al que lo necesitara. Y Pantheon…creía que era maravilloso.

El horno sonó y Pantheon dio un respingo. Leona lo miró a los ojos y riendo, se soltó de él.

-¿Hora de comer?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pantheon por toda respuesta, se acercó a la mesa y le preparó una silla, y con un gesto, la invitó a sentarse. Y así transcurrió la tarde, al calor del fuego, salpicada de risas, pasteles, y un cariño muy grande, que a todas luces, dejaba de significar solo amistad.

:-:-:

Hola chicos! Hoy les traigo mi primer one shot, con muuucho cariño, de una pareja que me gusta un montón! Creo que su relación es maravillosa, con un cariño muy fuerte (o así lo imagino) y ambos personajes me gustan bastante owo. Sé que Diana y Leona son sólo rivales, pero en la historia las imaginé así ;-; asi que ojalá lo hayan disfrutado 3

El fic de Lulu y Veigar no está abandonado! Solo quise dejarle un espacio a esta otra bella pareja. Asi que sin más, nos vemos pronto nwn!


End file.
